gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:RAAM's Shadow
New Screens New screenshots here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3i1-wETBW7o&feature=player_embedded Squireyoung 15:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Has it been released early or something... I hopped onto my xbox today and saw that the 6 characters you get in the DLC are there, locked, but it gives you the chance to buy them. When I clicked to buy them, it took me to a DLC download for "RAAM's Shadow: Pack 2" and it said I could buy it for -1MS and it'd take up 2GB... is this a bug or something? - Julietfan2626 20:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) *It shouldn't be out yet. Microsoft likely goofed up or something.--The Forgotten Jedi 22:03, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ** I don't think they did. Did you happen to download the new map pack that came out Nov. 24? They might've been included with that. I'm gonna check this and will update what I find out. Kittynator 09:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Update Did a test run, cleared the system cache, and removed the Versus Booster Pack. They didn't appear when I repatched Gears 3, only after I redownloaded the Map Pack. I also logged in and out to see the changes. However, I'll update the DLC page, despite the 6 characters being unpurchasable at this time. Kittynator 09:53, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Like 10 minutes after I posted that message, the characters disappeared :( So yeah, I guess it was just a bug or something. Also, if it's of any use here or anyone wants to know, the order they were in when selecting characters was (after Bernie) Michael, Minh, Alicia and Tai. P.S. Tai looked totally different! So young! Even though it was like 1 year before we saw him in Gears 2... And the locust, after Golden Hunter it was Theron Elite, then RAAM -- Julietfan2626 Its a glitch, but logging in/out of Live or switching profiles while Gears 3 is running will have them reappear. Could someone ask Epic to confirm this?Kittynator 07:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) 20 Minutes of Kryll-Infused Goodness Found this on YouTube. It was done by an official website: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxzAWMDwu6s&feature=player_embedded#!. Got some more info from it. Dragonzzilla 02:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Uploading photos right now.--JacktheBlack 02:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RAAM's Reaver Is it a special kind of Reaver? I can't tell... 12:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I would think its a normal reaver that was adopted by RAAM and he tamed his Kryll to not kill it. ----User:Gears4Life notice how alicia is killed in the same way as Minh. Being impaled by RAAM whilst the rest of the squad fire on other forces Voice actor during opening cinematic The voice narrating the opening cinematic of this DLC sounds very familiar. However, after listening to the in-game dialogoue and the opening voice-over, it seems to me that the actor who voiced Barrick in the game is not the same actor who did the opening monologue. Can anyone confirm that the VA for Barrick's character was the same VA for the opening cinematic? If it is a different voice actor, can you tell me who it was (or add it to this article)? I realize that the talk page is not Yahoo Answers, but I can't be the only person who noticed a difference, and if it is, in fact, a different VA, I'm sure that information would be relevant in the "behind-the-scenes" section of this article. 09:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Cole and Griffin Cameo In the bank on one of the coffee tables are 3 magazines. Two of them are Thrashball magazines with Cole on the cover, the other is the HMT magazine with Griffin on the cover. They were collectibles in the main Gears of War 3 campaign, and they are found again in RAAM's Shadow. Should it mentioned that they make cameo appearances?Squireyoung 17:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :In a BtS section.--JacktheBlack 17:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC)